


From the Road

by jamesstruttingpotter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: (jk omg), F/M, Gen, road trip fic, this is how it starts (take your shoes off in the back of my van), yaaaay it's happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesstruttingpotter/pseuds/jamesstruttingpotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four voicemail messages from the journey onward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Road

**Author's Note:**

> We all knew this was coming. Hopefully you all enjoy this contribution to the (sure to be) barrage of road trip fics :)

_(beep beep beep beep)_  I’m sorry, the number you have dialed is not in service. Please hang up and try ag -  _(bleep bleep bleep) (riiiiiing - click)_

_Nearly forgot the three digit code, oops. Anyway - Roy! God, I can’t believe you’re in - well, you know where you are. Oliver and I are just calling to see how you’re doing. We’re somewhere in Utah, I think. We would’ve sent a postcard, but you know how it is, you being legally dead and all. Well, anyway, Oliver’s enjoying being a kept man -_

_Hey!_ Rustling, accompanied by laughter.

_\- and mooching off my bank account - oh stop it, just pretend it’s coming out of the million dollars you left me before you went all Lian Yu: Round Two - and I’m enjoying the time off. I hope you like it where you are, and that you’re not missing home too much. If it’s not impossible, why not come back and visit soon? Anyway, keep in touch. We miss you. Bye! … Oh, and be on the lookout for some truly epic photos of your mentor being pouty and grumpy like always! I’ll send them to your not-so-secret new fake email account. Love ya, Scarecrow! Bye!_

* * *

_(beep)_  Thea Queen. If I haven’t picked up, it’s probably because the bass is too loud for me to hear my ringtone. Leave a message, unless you’re the paparazzi. If you’re a pap, fuck off.  _(beep)_

 _Speedy, how many times have I told you to change your voicemail greeting?_ A sigh.  _Anyway, just calling to check in. We’re… actually, I don’t know where we are. Kansas, maybe. Thanks for the millions of road trip advice articles, by the way, I definitely wanted to know where the best place to get waffles at 2am in Iowa is. Uh - hold on -_ Pause.  _Felicity says hi. And a lot of other things, but I really only heard something about red wine because the shower’s running. Anyway, stay safe, okay? Miss you. Love you. (click)_

* * *

 _(beep)_ You’ve reached the home of John Diggle and Lyla Michaels; leave a message and we’ll call right back.  _(beep)_

 _Sara! Do you recognize Aunt Felicity’s voice? I bet you can; do you miss me? Oh man, I’ve got so many presents for you. I miss you so much. Lyla, John, don’t worry, I miss you two as well. I’m calling from - uh, I think Ohio, but maybe it’s Pennsylvania at this point. Anyway, here’s to hoping that ARGUS is being less than their usual level of troublesome, not more. Give Sara a big kiss for me and tell her I’ll be back to spoil her soon._ Pause. Then, muffled:  _Oliver, you can’t not talk to them forever -_

_\- I’m pretty sure neither of them want to talk to me, and I can’t blame them._

_Oliver, just -_

_Felicity._

Pause. Then, clearly:  _Okay, well, please don’t stir up trouble without us, you know how much I’d hate to miss another big bad rolling into town. I love all three of you, bye!_

* * *

 _(beep)_  You’ve reached Laurel Lance, Starling City District Attorney. I’m sorry I couldn’t take your call; please leave a message and I’ll return your call as soon as possible.  _(beep)_

_Hey Laurel, just checking in to see how operations are going. Hopefully Starling hasn’t been too much of a hassle. Thanks for keeping an eye on Thea for me. Felicity says -_

_\- I’ll take that, thanks - Laurel! Thank you for the data you sent over, and good job encrypting the email, by the way. Interesting theory you’ve got there about the geography of crime - should be enough to keep Speedy and Canary busy for a little while. Ooh, and thanks for the non-encrypted email about that Lush sale, totally splurged a little bit. Hope all’s well with both your jobs! Sending love from Vermont! Oliver, grabbing is rude -_

_\- and it’s not when you do it to me?_ Laughter, indistinct muttering. _Bye Laurel, thanks again. See you soon._

* * *

Oliver tossed the phone onto the bedside table and rolled over, the mattress creaking beneath him. “So,” he said, “where were we?”

“Figuring out whether or not Nanda Parbat recognizes annulments,” Felicity shot back with a grin.

He shook his head, unable to stop a smile from breaking across his face as he leaned down to kiss her.


End file.
